cnhfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
Minor changes/bugfixes (e.g. extra version to re-enable the lobby) are not listed! 1.4 Date: 02.04.2013 changes: - Ghost: EMP: reduced shield damage to 20 (-10) - Ghost: EMP: reduced energy drain to 50% (-50%) - Ghost: EMP: increased life damage to 10 (+10) 1.3 Date: 30.11.2013 changes: - Industrial is no longer automatically selected - Increased unit size 1.2 Date: 13.11.2013 new: - added base geneators and base canons - kill generator to win the game - enemy generator will only be invulnerable if your team does not control more regions than the opponents - new loading screen because of game play changes changes: - Disabled alert for allies being attacked - Loading screen resolution reduced -> smaller file bugfixes: - Marauders: Stim Pack does not require a research - Banshee: Cloak does not require a research 1.1 Date: 11.11.2013 Map in private mode for some testing 1.0 Date: 11.11.2013 Leaving Beta status, no known bugs 6.11 Beta Date: 9.11.2013 new: - Added a wiki (still a lot to be added): http://cnh.wikia.com changed: - Medic: Virus Grenade stun duration decreased to 2.0 (-1.5) - Shortened Introductions for new players bugfixes: - score limit is shown in voting results - AI DIfficulty and Players vs Ai votes are stored when "remember" is pressed 6.10 Beta Date: 6.11.2013 new: - players vs ai mode - 5 difficulty levels for ai - achievements are listed in player statistics - Loading Screen changed: - AI firebats dont use flashbangs - Firebat: Stun duration decreased to 2.0 (-0.5) 6.9 Beta Date: 4.11.2013 new: - AI units use abilities (in a more or less intelligent way) - Player statistics are available in game (achievements not displayed yet) - Marauder: added ability stim pack - Marauder: decreased life to 160 (-20) - 'Killed' and 'Killed by' messages changed: - increased points given for kill-supports to 0.7 (+0.3) bugfixes: - on death of secondary units a terrazine is payed back to the owner 6.8 Beta Date: 14.10.2013 new: - Text message when killing / killed - Dialogs showing player stats 6.7 Beta Date: 12.10.2013 changed: - New loading screen - Decreased stat point EP regeneration bonus to 0.07 (-0.01) per point - Increased snipe cool down to 3.5 (+1.0) - Increased Flashbang cooldown to 7 (+7) 6.6 Beta Date: 12.10.2013 New: - Effect on unit while standing inside a region (besides mines) changed: - Warning at X-300 points reached by a team (instead of 80%) - Updated units descriptions - Changed help screens for new players 6.5 Beta Date: 22.9.2013 - bugfixes - added some dialogs to help new players understand the game 6.4 Beta Date: 11.9.2013 - Bugfix in Upgrade System - Changed mineral reward to +15 Minerals/+10 Gas for player instead of Team - Decreased Ghosts Life to 75 (-7) - Decreased energy regeneration bonus to 0.08 (-0.02) per stat point 6.3 Beta Date: 10.9.2013 Changed: - Gas (instead of minerals) is earned for killing units. Vehicles do still give 1/3 of price in minerals Fixed: - Loop at game end - Boss spawning on map Industrial - Upgrade dialog mixed upgrades of team up 6.2 Beta Date: 11.8.2013 some minor bugfixes 6.1 Beta Date: 11.8.2013 made public 6.0 Beta Date: 10.8.2013 new: - Some regions generate minerals or gas as shown in the status dialog - Every player is able to choose two units now - - 2nd unit is not affected by stat points/equipment - - To gain access, buy the 2nd Unit upgrade for 40 minerals in the upgrades menu - - Upgrades purchasing player only changed: - Repaer: Feedback damage reduced to 0.35 per EP (-0.15) - Upgrades: cost gas instead of minerals - Upgrades: costs increased to 15/20/25 (+5/+5/+5) bugfixes: - Spawning in regions that are attacked is no longer possible known bugs: - AI is not attacking as long as any player has not chosen a team. Bugs/Suggestions/Feedback? Please contact DemoniacMilk.534 or demoniacmilkSC2@gmx.de 5.9. Beta Date: 17.7.2013 new: - Map Industrial added: small map with only 3 control points - For low player counts, map Industrial is automatically selected in your vote (can be changed!) - Industrial is alpha status - Control points generate 2 points/sec on map Industrial - Added option to auto select team changed: - Marine: Grenades damage allied and players units - Medic: Increased Virus grenade Damage by 25% bugfixes: - some changes in the AI alliances - fixed some achievement stuff - fixed AI sending minerals to players not in their team known bugs: - AI is not attacking as long as any player has not chosen a team. Bugs/Suggestions/Feedback? Please contact DemoniacMilk.534 or demoniacmilkSC2@gmx.de 5.6 Beta Date: 15.7.2013 new: - added 4 simple objectives to help new players understand the basics of the game - added an achievement for completing all tutorial objectives - main units are automatically set to control group 1 changed: - moved dialog showing status of control points to bottom left - moved dialog giving access to rewards to bottom - disabled tips, no longer needed - number of captured regions is shown if the "capture 100 regions" achievement has not bean earned yet - heavy armor: Increased armor bonus to 2 (+1) bugfixes: - minor changes in creation of score screen, hopefuly no players are skiped anymore - access to stat points dialog is no longer available when stat points were disabled via vote - fixed a terrain and pathing issue in lower left control region on map Oasis - fixed a spawn position where bosses and DTs were stuck - - AI is not attacking as long as any player has not chosen a team. 5.4 Beta Date: 9.7.2013 changed: - Increased all vehicle costs by up to 60% - Increased HP of both units and vehicles by ~30% - 'Entered/Left Medivac' message removed - Removed most of the messages in the beginning - Moved score screen to the top - Decreased Goliath Damage to 2*6 vs Air (-2*2) and 12 vs ground (-6) bugfixes: - Auto-Teambalance now changes the buttons in the respawn menu correctly - AI is not attacking under some circumstancens. Still searching for reason, type '-alliance' if bug occurs 5.3 Beta Date: 5.5.2013 changed: - Marine: removed preparation time for grenades - Medical Vessel: Faster healing (7 times faster) - Added an alarm sound when a team reached 80% of points 5.2 Beta Date: 2.5.2013 changed: - removed trees at upper left control point on oasis - decreased size of lights at control points - Medivac: Increased maximum energy to 100 (+50) - Medivac: Increased energy regeneration to 1 (+0.25) - Medivac: Increased starting energy to 50 (+20) - Medivac: Increased healing costs to 0.6 (+0.27) - Medivac: Decreased healing effect to 2 (-1) 5.0 Beta Date: 22.4.2013 new: - new loading screen - stat point dialog: access via command card (hotkey: B) - added 2 vehicles: Observer and banshee - added credits (will be used for weapon/armor modifications in later versions) - added achievements: - ..capture 100 regions - ..use all seven classes for 100 ticks (>17 minutes) - ..Kill/Death ratio > 5 in a single game - ..reach level 10 - ..win 25 games - ..play 50 games - ..buy level 3 of all four upgrades - ..buy all vehicle types - ..have most points in a match with 6 active players at game end - ..deal 10k damage - ..Buy an armor or weapon modification (will be implemented in later versions) - Bonus-shopping-system (weapons and armor modifications) ..ARMOR: .. - Standard Armor (Standard) .. - Lightweight Bioarmor (Speed+0.5, armor -1) .. - Heavy armor (Speed-0.6, armor+1, HPreg+0.3) .. - Bio-reactive armor (-15% HP, HPreg+0.4, EPreg+0.3) .. - Assault Armor (HP+20%, Speed+0.5, Armor+1, HPreg-5, EPreg-5) ..WEAPON MODS .. - Standard (Standard) .. - Speed Mod (speed+15%, damage-13%) .. - Impact Mod (speed-13%, damage+15%) .. - Range Mod (Range +1, speed-10%) .. - Acid Mod (vslight+3, vsArmored-5) .. - Shock Mod (vslight-3, vsarmored+5) changed: - decreased brightness in neutral regions - changed player levels -> stat points may have to be re-assigned bugfixes: - player levels fixed and changed, you might have to re-assign your stat points - Revival menu shown properly after dying while loaded into a medivac - Buying upgrades level 3 now works correctly - Upgrades: Name (instead of number) of purchased upgrade is shown 4.0 Beta Date: 16.4.2013 new: - get points for dealing most damage to an enemy unit (vs human players only!) - Acces and change status points ingame - faster unit selection changed: - firebat: decreased stun duration to 2.5 (-1.5) - xp: +1 each 7 points instead of each 10 points - you get xp for both, wins and defeats Game initilization should work properly now, thanks to NeoNMD for help! 3.1 Beta Date: 14.4.2013 changed: - bugfix: If main unit dies whle loadad into a medivac, revival screen was not shown - Map City: Some minor changes to allow vehicle movement 3.0 Beta Date: 12.4.2013 new: - Added a complete new landscape "City" (thanks to DarkNovu), can be selected via vote - Auto team balance when players leave - Added a control pad allowing to change the unit type without dying - Custom loading screen changed: - Some minor bugfixes (hotkeys, tooltips, messages) - X killed Y messages moved to error area - Reworked team dialog - Reworked parts of default landscape (now called "Oasis") - AI is given minerals for killing human players only 2.8 Beta Date: 8.4.2013 changed: - Medic: Virus Grenade damage decreased to 32 (-12) - Medic: Virus Grenade cooldown increased to 10 (+5) - Medic: Virus Grenade Range decreased to 5 (-3) - Medic: Maximum Energy decreased to 120 (-80) - Bugfix: AI Blue and AI Red were no enemies under some circumstances - Bugfix: Leaderboard was broken under some circumstances 2.7 Beta Date: 7.4.2013 changed: - fixed a minor bug in statistics - Thor: Colission radius decreased - Thor: Sight range decreased to 8 (-3) 2.6 Beta Date: 7.4.2013 new: - voting system at game start offering more options - statistics recording use of classes (shown in score screen) - AI is awarded minerals for killing players and sends minerals to allies periodically - Firebat: Added Stun ability - Marine: Added Comsumption ability changed: - Marauder: Auto turret life decreased to 60 (-90) - Medivac: Movement speed increased to 3.00 (+0.25) - Medivac: Energy regeneration increased to 0.75 (+0.2) - Medivac: Maximum energy decreased to 50 (-150) - Medivac: Starting energy decreased to 30 (-20) - Status points: changed EP and Life bonus to relative (+1.5% instead of +2 for each point) 2.5 Beta Date: 3.4.2013 changed: - Reaper: Decreased Feedback cost to 25 (-25) - Reaper: Increased energy regeneration to 0.80 (+0.15) - Hostile Forces: increased Dark Templar count bugfixes: - Feedback could not be used - too expensive for unit - Tankcount was not reset when destroyed in siege mode - Leaderboard got mixed up when players left the game 2.4 Beta Date: 2.4.2013 changed: - Firebat: Damage changed to 24/14 vs armored (+2 / +6) - Firebat: Firestorm does not damage caster anymore (but allied units) - Firebat: Increased armor to 2 (+1) - Firebat: Stun ability added - Reaper: Stun ability removed - Reaper: Feedback ability added - Immortal: Graviton Beam can target Marauders Auto Turret 2.3 Beta Date: 1.4.2013 new: - Added Text tags to locations where you can buy vehicles/upgrades changed: - Marine: Stim pack movement speed multiplier decreased to 1.2 (-0.3) - Marine: Stim pack cost increased to 20 Life (+10) - Upgrades: decreased costs to 10/15/20 (-5/-5/-5) - Immortal and Reaper abilites were missing in their desription - Points required to win are now shown on top of screen bugfixes: - Viking: When killed in fighter mode, viking could not be bought ("max 1") 2.2 Beta Date: 26.3.2013 changed: - Immortal: added cooldown to Gravity Beam (6s) - Thor: Decreased AA projectiles to 2 (-2) - Medivac: decreased cargo capacity to 2 (-6) - Siege Tank (siege mode): Decreased range to 10 (-3) and increased weapon cooldown to 3.5 (+0.5) - Base defence: Increased Vessel range to 13 (+2) and can attack air - Base defence: repositioned - Base defence: Medical Vessel is now invulnerable - Ability: Scan reveals higher cliff levels but decreases sight range - Ability: Scan cooldown set to 15 seconds (+15) bugfixes: - Score screen: some minor changes - hopefully everything is fine now 2.1 Beta Date: 26.3.2013 new: - Added Science Vessel and medical Vessel to main base: attacks enemies, detects, heals, repairs changed: - Dark Templar: Spawn less frequently - Dark Templar: Decreased damage to 20/35 vs Armored (-10/-20) - Dark Templar: Decreased life and shield to 5/5 (-15/-15) - Immortal: Attack and move while casting Graviton Beam - Scan ability: decreased cost to 0 (-10) - Vehicles: Max 1 vehicle of each vehicle type bugfixes: - score screen menu layout 2.0 Beta Date: 25.3.2013 balancing: - Reaper: HP increased to 100 (+12) - Reaper: Armor decreased to 2 (-1) - Ghost: movement speed increased to 2.2 (+0.4) while cloaked 0. Beta Date: //2013